Danganronpa: A False Hope (SYOC CLOSED)
by graccus12345
Summary: A new batch of Ultimates are forced into a new killing game. See who will die and who will survive. Enter an OC before April 1st for a chance of them being accepted.
1. Prologue

**I do** **not own Danganronpa. All of its assets go to Spike Chunsoft.**

* * *

I, Kana Ohno, breathed the unclean air of the city deeply through my nose as I stepped out of the bus door. The busy urban atmosphere was foreign and unfamiliar to me, though not necessarily bad. If anything, it was interesting to have a change in environment once in a while.

A tall man wearing a surgical mask rudely bumped into me as he hurried down the crowded street. I tried to mutter, "Excuse me," but he was gone before I could even open my mouth. He must be late, or in a hurry for something important, I thought, giving the man the benefit of the doubt.

I sighed and looked skyward. There it was, Hope's Peak Academy, most prestigious school in Japan, and even around the world. I was already enrolled to be an Ultimate at said academy, and it was my first day of enrollment.

To be honest, I was nervous. I wasn't even that good of an Ultimate, and there was no doubt that there were going to be some big-shots in my class. But it was still special to be accepted into such a school, I decided, so I shouldn't worry.

Somebody had told me that my class was being called the Ultimates of the World... or, at least, something like that. It was meant to be a class for people from not only Japan, but other countries around the world. Despite being nervous about meeting new people, a part of me thought the idea of meeting students from other countries would be exciting.

Having not ever actually traveling anywhere else, students from foreign nations could be my way of contacting the world outside of Japan.

Finally making it to the beautiful steps at the front of the academy, I gazed at the huge school. Nobody else was walking in or out of the large doors of the school, a reminder of how special this opportunity was for me.

I marched up the steps and stopped at the doorway. I was finally here, at Hope's Peak. But... why did I have this feeling in the back of my head. It was a feeling of utter sadness and dismay. It was total despair.

This is ridiculous, I silently told myself, why am I feeling this way? It's called _Hope's_ Peak Academy for Christ's sake, I was supposed to feel happy and uplifted. The complete opposite of what I was feeling now.

Resting my hand on the doorknob, the strong feeling of despair I felt only worsened. I quickly shoved the powerful emotion out of my head and swung the door open.

Then... everything went dark.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I know this chapter was short, but that's because it's just the prologue. Feel free to leave a review or PM me if you have any questions about anything, such as the SYOC.**

 **I will be accepting around 15 to 19 characters from a large pool of OCs that you guys will make. I will be accepting only the most** **diverse and interesting characters, so don't be disappointed if yours isn't in the story. You are allowed to submit 3 OCs at most. I will be closing the SYOC on March 15th. Be noted that this may change.**

 **OCs may only be sent through PMs. All others will be ignored.**

 **Anyway, without further ado, here is the SYOC form.**

* * *

Name:

Nickname (Not Required; Certain characters may make nicknames for them if it fits their personality):

Ultimate Talent (None from any of the three major games: a ? or cover-up talent is acceptable, but only if they have another, true talent):

Birthday

Age (15-18 I can be persuaded to allow a younger or an older character if there is a reason)

Gender (No non-binary):

Sexuality (Anything, really):

Nationality (Around one third of the cast will still be Japanese, so I don't want only foreign characters):

Race:

Hair (Color, length, and style):

Eye color:

Height:

Weight:

Build (Be fairly descriptive):

Clothing (Try to base what they wear off of their Ultimate Talent):

Accessories:

Marks, scars, tattoos, etc.:

Religion (Optional):

First Impression:

Likes (List 3):

Dislikes (List 3):

Fears:

Personality (Be very descriptive. I need Antagonistic, Protagonistic, and Neutral Characters):

Attitude (How do they feel about life and death in general?):

Backstory (What made them into who they are):

Traits of people they would like:

Traits of people they would dislike:

Are they open to friendships or romance?:

Speech patterns, phrases, or sayings (Optional, but recommended)

What could drive this person to kill?:

Voice tone:

Other Notes:

* * *

 **I'll be listing all of the taken talents here, besides Kana's, for story purposes. If you have any questions, just PM me.**

 **Males: 10**

 **Fem** **ales: 8**

 **Nationalities-**

 **Japanese: 8**

 **Kana - F**

 **Ultimate Hacker - M**

 **Ultimate Chaologist - M**

 **Ultimate Goalie - F**

 **Ultimate Sculptor - M**

 **Ultimate Super Sentai Fan - F**

 **Ultimate Otaku - F**

 **Ultimate Egyptologist - F**

 **Canadian: 1**

 **Ultimate Arborist - M**

 **American: 1**

 **Ultimate Voice Mimic- M**

 **Ultimate Physicist- F**

 **French: 1**

 **Ultimate Tarot Card Reader - F**

 **South African: 1**

 **Ultimate Hunter - F**

 **Mexican: 1**

 **Ultimate Psychologist - M**

 **Russian: 1**

 **Ultimate Bodyguard - M**

 **British: 2**

 **Ultimate Newscaster - M**

 **Ultimate World War One Expert - M**

 **Spanish: 1**

 **Ultimate Thief**


	2. SYOC Results

**So the list is finally out. Here are the accepted OCs.**

* * *

Females:

Kana Ohno - Ultimate _ - Me

Ayane Kukuchi - Ultimate Goalie- licormice

Jeanette Cassil - Ultimate Tarot Card Reader - deezywinds

Yuuko Yuusha - Ultimate Super Sentai Fan - dashunterman

Chie Sasaki - Ultimate Weeaboo - deezywinds

Lesedi Lehola - Ultimate Hunter - conservativesupreme

Sheina Nakamuro - Ultimate Egyptologist - dashunterman

Caroline Deters - Ultimate Physicist - deezywinds

Males:

William Johnson - Ultimate Newscaster - conservativesupreme

Junpei Ogawa - Ultimate Sculptor - licormice

Jack Wilson - Ultimate Arborist- licormice

José Muerta - Ultimate Psychologist - Jeptwin

Naoya Hashiba - Ultimate Hacker - Lucifer XIII Trollkaiger Green

Tyson Deguerre - Ultimate World War One Expert - dashunterman

Nicolai Petrov - Ultimate Bodyguard - conservativesupreme

Carlos Valdez - Ultimate Thief - TJMike


	3. Meeting the Characters: Part 1

**I do not own Danganronpa.**

* * *

It feels like someone is hitting my skull with a sledgehammer repeatedly, I thought to myself, half asleep. I finally opened my eyes and awoke from my uncomfortable slumber. I smacked my lips together, and tried to wipe the drool off of my chin, but my arms were confined by metal walls. That's when I noticed I was standing upright inside some kind of container.

I panicked and shook frantically. Thankfully, the metal container opened easily. Sadly, this meant I tumbled out of the locker with much more force than needed. Collapsing on the floor, I rubbed my head, it still hurt.

Slowly, I painfully got up off the tiled floor and checked my surroundings. I was in what was obviously a classroom. There was a chalkboard, some bookshelves, and several desks,, but oddly enough, no windows.

The locker I had fallen out of was also normal for a classroom. What was stranger however, was another locker next to it. It was larger than the one I had tumbled out of, and had strange proportions for a normal school locker. It was much wider than it should have been.

And the weirdest part: I could here heavy breathing from inside.

Cautiously, with my quickly-beating heart all the way up in my throat, I opened the locker door, not knowing what to expect inside.

A tall, well-built kid was crammed inside the wide locker. He was fast asleep, just as I had been moments ago. He was Hispanic, probably from somewhere in the Americas, I guessed. He was dressed nicely, like he was going to work. He wore a green, buttoned-down shirt under a white lab coat and khaki slacks. But his most prominent feature was the long scar that ran across the side of his face, giving him an aura of danger, even as he slept.

Then the man's eyes opened suddenly.

I yelped, frightened, as the unknown person dropped out of the locker. Yet he caught himself before he hit the ground, hundreds of times more graceful than I was when I had fallen out of mine. The man blinked his eyes, tired and confused, and asked stupidly,

"Where are we?"

I didn't know the answer to that. In fact I couldn't even remember how I got here. Or... anything else. Well, I knew who I was, that I was the Ultimate Historian, and I knew things like how the Battle of Hastings was on 1066, and that Cyprus was owned by Great Britain during the World Wars. But I couldn't remember my family, or anybody else besides myself. The shock of not knowing anything almost threw me off balance.

"Dumb question, I guess," the man said in a deep, caring voice, noticing my behavior, "You must be just as confused as I am."

"Y-yeah," I stuttered, still trying to grasp the situation, "Anyway, I feel like if we know each other we might be able to figure out why we're here, so who are you exactly?" The Hispanic smiled, and answered,

"I guess that's as good an idea as any." He dusted off his hands on his khaki pants and held it out for me to shake. "I'm José Muerta, but I'm also known as the Ultimate Psychologist."

* * *

 **José Muerta - Ultimate Psychologist**

* * *

"You're an Ultimate!" I exclaimed, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. "This means we have something in common! I'm an Ultimate too! The Ultimate Historian, actually. I wa-" I took a deep breath and calmed down. "My name is Kana Ohno, Ultimate Historian, nice to meet you."

* * *

 **Kana Ohno - Ultimate Historian**

* * *

"Well, we're two Ultimates standing in a classroom, so I don't think I'd be far off to say that we're probably in Hope's Peak Academy," José inquired.

"But, no matter how much I think about it, I can't remember how I got here," I said. "Anyway, I don't think that we'd be welcomed to Hope's Peak by being stuffed into lockers." José nodded and agreed,

"I guess that's true." He looked around the classroom and continued, "There's also no windows."

"Yeah," I said, walking to the only door in the room, praying that it wasn't locked. "I noticed that too." I tested the doorknob, hoping for the worst, but the door was amazingly unlocked. "We could go see if there's anybody else, and see if they know anything."

"That's probably the best idea," José said. Now that I was fully awake, I noticed how kind and gentle this person was being. His family-like demeanor almost made me forget about the incredibly unusual situation that we were in, and seemed to make the hideous scar on his face disappear.

I walked out of the doorway with José, the Ultimate Psyologist tagging behind me. The hallways were dark and cramped, with metal walls and no windows. The atmosphere was creepy and uncomfortable, so I decided to start a conversation.

"So, what do you all do?" I asked, shattering the silence with my voice, "You know, as the Ultimate Psychologist." José cleared his throat and answered,

"I mostly work with fugitives and prisoners. I'm technically a criminal psychologist, or at least that's what my job is. I try to redeem criminals and make them into functioning members of society again."

"That... sounds very noble of you," I answered. José scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it does." We turned a corner and he asked me, "How about you. What does the Ultimate Historian do with her time?"

I fixed my glasses and replied, "Nothing much. I'm just an avid student of history. Somewhere along the way, I guess the Ultimate Initiative picked me up because my teacher sent word to them about me."

"Is that it?" he asked skeptically, "You must have more than that." I laughed.

"I guess I've always wanted to be a teacher. The only thing better than learning about something is spreading itt to someone else. I've always wanted to teach a small class. I felt like going to Hope's Peak was the best way to ensure my future."

"That seems like a noble goal too," said José. "Educating children for little wealth or fame." My face grew warm. I chuckled and turned my head away from him.

"Oh? Who's that?" I heard him say. I listened closely. Around the corner, I could hear two people arguing loudly. Despite their volume, the metal walls echoed the sound and made it difficult to make out what the two were arguing about. However, as we got closer, it was easier to hear them.

"The English rule of Egypt was entirely necessary!" One of them, a male with a British accent, yelled. The other, a female, judging by her voice, argued back vehemently,

"By the Great Ptah, your people took our lands and defiled our tombs. You did nothing for the glory of Egypt!" They're talking about history! I thought excitedly. This was my strong suit.

"The British brought many great things to Egypt, like railroads and infrastructure. Plus, we built the Suez Canal, connecting two great oceans," the man continued to argue. I ran down the hallway, hoping to engage in the discussion too.

"Wait," José said, reaching his arm out at me, but I ran past him anyway.

"The Suez Canal was only built so you could connect the Mediterranean to your Raj, and you didn't mind taking the rest of Egypt either, did you." I finally turned the corner where they were debating and blurted,

"Actually, the Suez was built by a Frenchman named Ferdinand de Lesseps, and the British weren't exactly taking Egyptian land away from its people, since it was owned by the Ottomans before 1867." I realized that I had ranted and so I apologized, "Sorry."

The two debaters were now staring at me. Both of them had strange appearances. The man was wearing a full set of World War One regalia, and looked just like a British officer out of a textbook with his woolen peak cap and his neatly combed, dirty-blonde hair.

The other person, the girl, also looked like she popped out of a history schoolbook, just a few hundred pages back. She wore a white linen dress and was adorned with a jeweled necklace and other baubles, a style very similar to that of an Egyptian noble. Her eyes were lined with crushed malachite, and she boasted a tattoo of the Eye of Horus on her left arm. And to top it all off, her head was adorned with a Pharoh's crown.

The British boy got over his shock at my sudden appearance and stood straight in a salute. "Ma'am," he said, not looking directly into my eyes, "Respectfully representing the United Kingdom of Great Britain, Northern Ireland and Wales, Tyson Deguerre, Ultimate World War One Expert, at your service.

* * *

 **Tyson Deguerre - Ultimate World War One Expert**

* * *

José had finally caught up to me, and looked puzzled at the strange attire of the two people who had been arguing. He seemed to take more of a notice to the pharaoh-looking one. "Who are you?" he asked, squinting at her, as if making sure what he saw was real.

The girl composed herself a said with an air of royalty, "If somehow you have forgotten of me, then maybe this will remind you. I am Sheina Yakamuro, twelfth of the name, the vessel of the great Horus! I am the pharaoh of this new world! ...But I am mostly known as the Ultimate Egyptologist."

* * *

 **Sheina Yakamuro - Ultimate Egyptologist**

* * *

"Well I'm Kana Ohno, the Ultimate Historian," I said, introducing myself to the other Ultimates, "And I'm glad to have more students of history in Hope's Peak." I extended my hand, which Tyson shook, but Sheina ignored.

Tyson looked around the metal hallways and said, "This isn't Hope's Peak."

"What?" I asked, "How do you know?"

"It's very hard to tell, but if you close your eyes and concentrate, you can feel a slight back-and-forth motion of a boat," Tyson explained. I followed the directions he said, and I noticed the movement he was talking about. Sheina and José did the same.

"This must be the sorcery of Kek!" cursed Sheina, "How else could've I not felt it before?"

Tyson continued, "If this ship we're on is really big, and had enough stabilizers, then that could explain it."

"That's very observant of you," complimented José. However, a question had just formed in my mind.

"But if we're not at Hope's Peak Academy, then where are we?"

"We must've been captured by the evil servants of Set," said Sheina, clutching her fist. "They've always been jealous of Pharaohs like me."

"Wait a minute," said José, looking confused about something. "This is off topic, and probably not important... like at all. But if you're a pharaoh, then how come you don't look like you're from Egypt?" That was a good point. Sheina was a Japanese name, not an Egyptian one.

Sheina faltered for a bit, but eventually replied, "It's... a long story. Anyway, we have more serious matters at hand."

Tyson nodded his head in agreement. "That's true," he said. "Have you met anyone else yet?" he asked us.

"Nobody besides you," I answered.

"Well then, I guess we should part ways and try to find out if their are any others," Tyson concluded. "We'll see you soo. And with a quick salute, he walked away.?After scoffing at José and me, Sheina followed him.

Once they had turned a corner, José sighed, "They're... interesting, aren't they?" He seemed to think that the two Ultimates we had just met were strange, but I had found them both fascinating. It was probably just because they were in to history even more than I was.

"We should probably try to find some other people," I decided.

"That sounds good," agreed José. And so we headed further down the hallway, leaving the two, cartoonish historians to their business. We continued strolling until I blurted out all of the questions that had been festering in my mind ever since Tyson had said we were on a boat,

"What's happening to us? Who would put us on a boat? And Why?" José shook his head, looking as anxious and fearful as I was.

"I don't know?" he said with a single, humorless laugh, "I just don't know."

"Don't know what?" A female voice called out from a slightly open door, scaring José.

"Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed. He abruptly pushed the door open, and continued irritably, "Who is it?" The girl standing in the doorway jumped backwards, frightened by the slamming open of the heavy wooden door.

The first thing I noticed about her was that she had a very athletic build, the type of body a sprinter would have. She had messy, auburn hair that was put into two braids on each side of her face. A tight-fitting turquoise jacket all the way zipped up to its top, along with black bloomers, fit well around her toned muscles.

Despite her looks, the girl had a very dumbfounded look on her face, as if she were perpetually confused. She turned her head and yelled, "Junpei! What do I do?" From somewhere in the room, a deep, gruff voice called out, seemingly annoyed,

"What do you want now, Ayane?" The girl called Ayane fully turned around, revealing a bright yellow number '16' on the back of her jacket.

"There are people standing right here in front of the doorway," she said, seemingly growing even more worried. The person inside facepalmed so hard I could hear it from outside.

"Just let them in already," he grumbled. Ayane mumbled something as she let us in the room, but it was too quiet for me to make out. The room was a small hospital, with four medical beds and a few cabinets that I assumed were full of medicine and supplies.

The other student in the room was very tall and lanky. The bones on his face were clearly visible. That, along with his ghostly pale skin, made the boy look very unhealthy. He had stringy gray hair that was tied into a small ponytail. He wore a red, short-sleeved shirt and plain blue jeans. He sat on one of the medical beds, doing nothing.

"Let me guess," the lanky boy said in a rough voice, "you two are also Ultimates."

"Yeah... that's right," I answered.

"That seemed about right," he said, laying down on the bed. "Seems like everyone here is some kind of Ultimate."

"Oh, so you're Ultimates too?" asked José. The athletic girl piped up to answer him.

"Yeah, that's right!" she said happily, as if she was congratulating herself for being able to follow along with the conversation. "I'm Ayane Kikuchi, the Ultimate Goalie."

* * *

 **Ayane Kikuchi - Ultimate Goalie**

* * *

"The Ultimate Goalie?" I thought aloud. She seemed like the kind of person who'd be confused in any kind of complex situation, especially something like a soccer game. From what I could see of her, she'd freeze like a deer in headlights to an incoming ball.

"Yeah, I know, surprising," she said. "In ordinary situations, I'm incredibly fragile, but once things start to get hairy, I get very serious... Or..." she continued, her composure breaking, "At least that's what people tell me."

"I honestly can not see her doing anything helpful in front of a goal," the boy said, chuckling. "Except for blocking the occasional ball that was accidentally kicked her way."

"I actually played soccer when I was younger," I said, trying to drift the conversation away from teasing Ayane. "I played goalie a lot, but... I wasn't really good at it." I recalled the older and slightly embarrassing times of the sports-related parts of my youth. "I always ended up getting distracted and picking the grass on the field."

"That's not good," Ayane said, looking concerned. "Being a goalie's all about concentration. You need to be able to anticipate how and where the other team is going to kick, all in the space of a second."

"Well, in my defense," I said. I wasn't exactly expecting a full-on speech about how to play soccer, "I was, like, six."

"Enough about soccer," the other boy in the room said, yawning, "I want to know who you two are."

"Well, I'm Kana Ohno, the Ultimate Historian, and this is José Muerta, the Ultimate Psychologist," I said, introducing both myself and José.

"José, huh? That's a weird name, where you from?" asked the skinny boy.

"Mexico," answered José. "And you shouldn't go around calling people's names weird," he added, with a hint of anger in his voice. However, the lanky kid just scoffed.

"Is that some kind of threat?" he asked, yawning.

"Oh no, not from me," José replied, "It's just that doing the same thing got me this." He slid his fingers across the length of the scar on his face. The other kid sat up quickly in the bed, looking frightened. He asked,

"Really?"

"Naw, I'm just messing with you," Jose laughed, putting his hand on the kid's shoulder. The unhealthy looking kid had seemed to have gotten even paler with fear. "Anyway, what's your name?"

"Oh, umm..." The boy regained his gruff composure and answered, "I'm Junpei Ogawa, the Ultimate Sculptor."

* * *

 **Junpei Ogawa - Ultimate Sculptor**

* * *

"Junpei Ogawa?" I thought aloud, trying to make a connection between the name and somebody I've heard of. "I've heard of you! You've been making sculptures ever since you were very young."

Oh, I know you," said José. "You were famous for your abstract art style. I thought all of your works look rea-"

"Those were shit," he said calmly. "That abstract stuff was just plain bad. I honestly don't know why I ever thought making any of it was a good idea."

"But," I said, "it's what made you famous. Your works are appreciated all around the world."

"Just 'cause something's popular, does not, in any way, make it good."

"I've never seen any of your paintings," said Ayane, completely throwing off the conversation.

"They're not paintings, they're sculptures," Junpei sighed. "Anyway, before you got here, Ayane and I were looking for something, so if you'd let us get back to that, I'd appreciate it."

"What are you trying to find?" I asked.

"Well, that's none of your business, is it?" he retorted. "Now go and find some other people and bother them.

And so we left, leaving Ayane and Junpei to find whatever they were looking for.

* * *

 **Sorry I didn't post this chapter for the last two days. I was busy with Easter parties and tennis matches, so I didn't have any time to myself. Anyway, I'm going to have a question for each chapter from today forward called the Chapterly Question, or CQ**

 **Here's the CQ for this chapter. Can you guess the fates of the characters so far? Please leave your theories in a review.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Meeting the Characters: Part 2

**Comments to Reviews.**

 **Jeptwin: Thanks I ran your compliments! I really like writing José's character, and I'm glad you also like it.**

 **TJ Mike: Thanks! I really try to write as close to the Danganronpa style as possible.**

 **dashunterman: That's good. I'm glad that you appreciate it!**

 **deezywinds: Only time will tell to see if your predictions are right.**

* * *

 **I am sorry that this took me about a month to get out. Between tennis, family stuff, and getting sick, I barely had any time to finish this. But here it is!**

* * *

"So, want to go see if we're really on a boat or not?" I asked José, pointing to an elevator. The elevator's door was beige with floral patterns, strikingly different from the cold, metal walls of the rest of the ship... or, whatever we were in.

Above the door was an electronic sign that read F1, probably indicating the floor that the elevator was on. I briefly wondered how many floors could the elevator go to, and which one we were on.

"Eh, why not," he answered, moving his hand to the button with the arrow pointed down. However, before he could do so, the digital sign above us changed from F1 to F2, then to F3. Then the door of the elevator opened slowly, filling the dark corridor with warm, yellow light.

Inside were three, bizarre-looking people, who I could only assume were Ultimates. Strangest of all, they were all striking different, extravagant poses.

The person on the far left was a boy of average stature with bright, golden eyes. He had shaggy black hair that was gold at the ends of it. Wearing a black mask on his face and a black shirt with golden buttons and red highlights on his body, the man exuded an aura of professional delinquency about him.

He was pointing skywards with his right hand and had his left hand on his hip. His legs were spread out too. The pose was absolutely ridiculous, but compared to the other two, it looked tame.

The person in the middle was a short girl who had both of her arms over her head, as if cradling it. She was also learning backwards at an almost impossible angle. This short girl had messy, black hair, and looked extremely tired. She wore a plain, black school uniform, complete with a tie and a skirt.

On her uniform, however, were buttons with random words or phrases on them. I couldn't make out any of them but two. One that said, "Muda! Muda!" on it, and another that said, "Whatever happens, happens."

The third person was the most bizarre of them all. She looked straight out of a child's action anime. She had a red spandex outfit with white sleeves and white boots. A large letter "I" was emblazoned on the front of her top. She had an absurdly long white scarf that touched her knees. Clashing with her bright red suit, her hair was bright pink, and done into two pigtails.

She posed with one hand in the air, her fingers spread, and the other arm at her waist with her hand balled into a fist.

When the noticed us, they all reacted differently. The boy quickly got out of his pose, but kept his calm. The girl with the black hair blushed and put her hands over her face. But unlike the other two, the pink haired girl remained posing.

"What... are you doing?" I asked, genuinely curious. The girl in the red spandex answered light-heartedly,

"We're practicing our poses!" I quickly glanced at José, who shrugged, looking just as confused as I was. I tried to reason with them, but all I could say was,

"But... why?"

The masked man fixed the color of his shirt and replied in a deep voice, "Yuuko here suggested that we show each other our poses." He indicated the girl in the spandex. "She seemed very enthusiastic about it, so I decided that it would be polite to join her."

"Don't be embarrassed," the girl named Yuuko said to the other girl, who was still covering her face, "your pose looked very good." The girl, however, wasn't convinced, and started crying.

"Oh!" exclaimed José, running to comfort the crying girl. "No, don't cry. Umm..." José looked around the room, as if trying to find a way to make her stop. "Here, I'll show you my pose," he said. Then he flexed both of his arms in front of her." He looked at me and furtively motioned for me to do the same.

I fumbled around a little, but then final struck a ridiculous pose. I tried to not think of how much of an idiot I looked like right now.

"See, they're posing now too," said Yuuko. "Nobody here is going to judge you." The girl finally stopped crying and wiped her eyes."

"There we go, that's better," José said. Then, leaning closer to the girl, who was now wiping away her tears with her sleeve, he said, "My name is José Muerta and I'm the Ultimate Psychologist. Who are you?"

The girl sniffled, "I'm C-Chie Sasaki, the Ultimate Otaku."

* * *

 **Chie Sasaki - Ultimate Otaku**

* * *

She kept her hands covering her face, as if she was embarrassed by what she had said. Well, it being an otaku is a strange talent, I thought to myself.

However, José looked backwards at me, an oblivious expression on his face. Not knowing what was wrong, I just shrugged at him. "I-I'm sorry," he said, "but I don't exactly know what an... _Otaku_ is."

"It's somebody who is really into anime, or games, or something like that," I explained. "Basically the Japanese term for a geek or a nerd."

"Oh..." Jose rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "How did you become the Ultimate Otaku," he asked. Chie nervously answered.

"I-I just really like expressing my opinions on things I enjoy online. I guess somebody important just took notice of it and thought that I was Ultimate material."

"Well, that's basically how anybody becomes an Ultimate," I said, remembering the very fancy letter I received telling me that I was enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy. "Anyway," I said, continuing the introduction, " What's your name." I indicated the mask-wearing boy."

"My name is Carlos Valdez," he said. Then he bowed. When he came back up, he continued, "I'm the Ultimate... Gentleman."

* * *

 **Carlos Valdez - Ultimate Gentleman**

* * *

"Carlos Valdez, huh?" Carlos nodded. "I've heard of you. Your family is very wealthy."

Carlos shrugged his shoulders and said, "Yeah, but please don't judge me by that. Think of me by what I do, not what I have."

"What's with the mask?" I asked, circling a finger around my face to indicate the black mask he wore..

"Nothing much. It just gives me a feeling of anonymity," he answered, then he shrugged his shoulders and continued, "Plus, it looks pretty fashionable." I looked at his black, owlish mask. "Fashionable" was not a word I would use to describe it."

"Speaking of... _fashion_ , what's with that getup?" José asked. The girl in the red latex posed again, her fingers spread in the air.

"This is the suit of Kibou Red!"

I didn't understand what she was talking about. "...Kibou Red?" I asked. Dramatically, she continued.

"Any evil that tries to harm the world I love will have to face the Ultimate Super Sentai Fan, Yuuko Yuusha! Otherwise known as..." Yuuko turned her head to the side with an intense look on her face, "Kibou Red!"

* * *

 **Yuuko Yuusha - Ultimate Super Sentai Fan**

* * *

I stared blankly. "Umm... Pardon me, be what is Super Sentai?" I asked. Both Yuuko and Chie looked astonished.

"Only the greatest show that could ever exist!" Yuuko exclaimed. I guess that she had to defend whatever this 'Super Sentai' was, since it involved her talent.

"It's influenced a lot of modern tropes, especially in Japan," Chie said.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong," José said, "But is Super Sentai like Power Rangers?" Yuuko looked very angry for a second, looking like she was about to explode, but, thankfully, Carlos intervened,

"Calm down, Yuuko. He doesn't mean any harm." He fiddled with his mask. Then he turned to José, and said, "I asked the same question as you did. Apparently they are very different. I would let Yuuko explain, but then we'd be here all day, and even though I don't fully understand this situation, I doubt that time is on our side."

"I have a question," I stated. I looked over at Yuuko, who was fuming right now. I decided to ignore her. "Have you been to the top of... wherever we are? Are we on a boat, or what?"

"Yes, we've been to the top floor, or deck, really," explained Carlos, " We are, in fact, on a boat, Miss... Forgive me, I don't think I've gotten your name yet."

"Oh!" I had completely forgotten about introducing myself. "I'm Kana Ohno, the Ultimate Historian. Nice to meet you." I shook hands with all of them.

"Did you see any people on the top of the boat?" José asked after I was done introducing myself.

Chie was the one to answer his question this time. "Yeah, there was this Ultimate Physicist, and some kind of guy who tells the news. I think this entire boat is full of Ultimates, don't you?"

"Probably," José agreed, "We've found four other Ultimates on this floor so far."

"Well, I guess we should go and meet them," Carlos decided.

"And we should probably meet the same on the top floor," I said.

"See ya later, Kana," Carlos said, waving goodbye. "And you too, José." He walked past us and went down the hallway with an angry Yuuko and a nervous Chie.

José pressed the button, and the door opened, this time with no Power Rangers or masked people posing in it. José put his arms in front of him, gesturing for me to go in front of him. "Ladies first," he said.

I muttered thanks and passed by him and went into the elevator. José did the same. I pressed the button labeled F1 and the elevator doors closed. The elevator moved upwards and casual music started playing.

"So," José said, breaking the akward silence, "this is all pretty bizarre, isn't it." I thought of all the strange people we met so far. We still had no idea why we were here, but I wasn't going to let that get my hopes down yet.

"Yeah, it is," I answered. "I just hope we figure out what's going on soon."

"It would rea-" José began, but was interrupted by the doors opening. That was a quick ride, I thought. Golden light filled the inside of the elevator, causing both José and me to shield our eyes.

The recognizable smell of saltwater and the sound of waves confirmed that we were on a ship of some kind. For what possible reason would somebody put us on a boat? I asked myself, trying to come to terms with the situation.

The ship was large, that was for certain. The deck, as wide as a football field, was a few stories above the waters surface. Far to the distance was a building that sat atop the deck, probably where the captain would pilot the boat. But what caught my eye first was the two people on the deck, who seemed to be arguing about something.

"Those must be the other Ultimates Carlos had mentioned," I said.

José nodded affirmatively. "We should probably go see what they're doing," José agreed. We walked across the deck to them. I noticed that one of them was a very short boy, and the other was a very heavyset girl.

The boy noticed us coming and turned around to greet us. "Well, look who's here, Caroline!" he said. "People who can give us their opinions on the matter."

The boy was wearing an expensive-looking suit with a golden tie, which matched the bright blonde color of his hair. The formality of his clothing was almost humorous, due to his height. But his yellow eyes gave off the impression of intelligence and cleverness, making him look like an influential person, such as a politician.

"I already said, I don't need nobody else's opinion," the girl named Caroline complained in an accent that sounded American. She had dark skin the color of chocolate, and jet black hair. Contrasting the black suit the boy wore, Caroline'a attire consisted of a bright, grey tank-top under a white lab coat. The tank-top had picture of an atom on it.

"What are you disagreeing on?" José asked.

The boy answered jovially, "Well, _Caroline_ here thinks that this is all some kind of mistake or prank, but _I_ think that we were kidnapped and put on this boat."

"Kidnapped?" I exclaimed. Why would someone want too kidnap us?

José spoke up, "But if we were kidnapped, then how come their's nobody here to make sure we don't escape?"

"That's what I was saying," Caroline said indignantly. The boy in the suit chuckled,

"No, you did not!" Caroline sighed and continued,

"Well, that's what I was _going_ to say." I didn't know much about either of the students in front of me, but I think I could tell that Caroline was lying. But what José had said about nobody else being here intrigued me,

"Wait, if nobody's here, than who's manning the boat?" I asked. "A boat can't run on its own, you know."

"Maybe there are people here running the boat," the boy said, "and maybe they're the ones that kidnapped us."

Caroline shook her head. "If we were kidnapped, then why would we be put on a boat instead of somewhere else, like a dungeon or something."

"A dungeon?" the boy laughed at Caroline. "What are you, Some kind of fucking idiot? A boat's a much better hiding place than a dungeon. A dungeon can't move, can it? Plus, this isn't the Middle Ages, why would we be in a dungeon."

Caroline balled her hands into fists and yelled loudly, "Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Everybody stopped, stunned by Caroline's abrupt scream. Even she looked surprised at what she had done.

"He has a good point, though," I said, calmly, hoping not to instigate Caroline to go back to screaming. "It would be easy to avoid unwanted attention in a boat, because all you have to do is move away."

Caroline groaned and said, "But the boat's not even moving. Can't you see that?" I looked off the edge of the deck, and exactly like Caroline had said, the boat did not appear to be moving. The water around the sides was still and calm.

"Can't believe I didn't notice that," the boy muttered dejectedly, as if he were admitting defeat. "I guess you were right all along, Caroline."

José also looked to see that the boat was not moving. Then he said, "That kinda ruins the kidnapping theory, eh? Not moving like it is now, the ship is like a sitting duck on a pond."

"It doesn't really matter," Caroline said. "We're still stuck on a boat. What really matters right now is to get a hold of our surroundings."

"Have you been to the second floor yet?" I asked. That was the only floor we hadn't been to yet. And we still hadn't checked out most rooms on the third floor.

"Yes, there's a few rooms down there, but there's a gym too," the boy answered. Then he pointed to the dome-shaped building to the front of the boat and explained, "There's also a dormitory over there," then pointing to the structure on the south side of the boat, continued, "and that is a giant library."

José nodded with a concentrated expression, as if trying to make sure he would remember everything. After a short pause, he said, "Thanks, Mr. umm... I don't think I got your name."

"It's William, William Johnson, but you can just call me Bill," he said, holding his hand out in greeting. "I'm the Ultimate Newscaster."

* * *

 **William Johnson - Ultimate Newscaster**

* * *

"I'm Kana Ohno, the Ultimate Historian," I said.

"And I'm José Muertos." José turned to Caroline. "And I assume that you're a scientist, with your lab coat and everything."

"Yeah, I'm the Ultimate Physicist," she said. "My name's Caroline Deters, by the way."

* * *

 **Caroline Deters - Ultimate Physicist**

* * *

William spoke up, "It's a pleasure to meet both of you, but I really must be going now." He started to walk to the dormitories and continued, "I have some _important_ things to do right now. When he had strolled out of earshot, Caroline grumbled,

"He thinks he's the master at tricking others, but he's really bad at it." Caroline smiled. It was a big, toothy grin full of zeal. "He ain't fooling me! Although..." she turned to look at William crossing the deck on his own, "...maybe somebody should make sure he's not up to something." She waved goodbye. "I'll be seeing you," she said.

"Bye," I said as to her she jogged to catch up to the newscaster. "Well, they left quickly," I told José. "We better go see what's on the second floor."

"Sounds good," José answered. And so we got back into the elevator and descended to the second floor.

* * *

 **Again, I'm sorry it took so long. I really wish I had more time to write this, but I don't. After May, once I'm done with tennis, I might be able to get chapters out every five days.**

 **But anyway, the QotC is this: What do you think the first motive will be.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
